


Teen Avengers Assemble

by Marvelhead17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fun, Original Characters - Freeform, movie, realistic characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/pseuds/Marvelhead17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of young adults, genetically engineered, have spent their whole lives in captivity and have never experienced things on the outside. Who are they exactly? Not even Nick Fury new about them, not until the incident that started it all…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tired of this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cute_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/gifts).



> All rooms depicted in the story are white.
> 
> Sophie Chase training outfit - http://www.polyvore.com/angel_chase/set?id=120555866  
> Bane Bradley training outfit - http://www.polyvore.com/bane_bradley/set?id=120559512  
> Stephanie Radcliffe training outfit - http://www.polyvore.com/stephanie_radcliffe/set?id=120556387  
> Catherine Beckham training outfit - http://www.polyvore.com/catherine_beckham/set?id=120558375  
> Nate Radkov training outfit - http://www.polyvore.com/nate_radkov/set?id=120562074

I woke up to find that I was in a white room, just another typical morning. I wish I could see the outside world; I am tired of seeing white rooms and lab coats day in and day out, a change of scenery would be really great at this point. The outside, I was always told that it was a dangerous place full of horrifying terrors that we would never be able to handle. I didn’t even want to imagine what kind of things were out there, it already scared me.

            I climbed out of bed and changed into my regular clothing, we at least got to wear other colours and not white, that colour was SO boring and plain. Black tank top and jeans with purple sneakers and belt, if I got cold I would wear my purple jacket. There’s probably something that I am forgetting to tell you but I’ll probably remember sooner or later. I was about to leave my room when the scientists that run tests on me came through the door.

“It’s time for a check-up Chase,” said one of the scientists with that stupid white lab coat on. ‘Chase’ is what they always called me, if I was doing something wrong then they called my full name, Sophie Chase. This place was all strict and no fun at all. But things were definitely going to turn out different from my normal routine. _I was going to escape._

            “Yeah, yeah same old same old,” I sighed and sat down on my bed. I was probably going to have my arc reactor replaced, again. Every few days I needed to have my arc reactor replaced, it keeps me alive, because I don’t have a heart you see. Well I do have a heart, it just doesn’t keep my blood flowing and doing all the regular things a heart should be doing.

It’s never been a pleasure having my check up; I had to take off my shirt so they could see the arc reactor properly so I had to sit half-naked for about 20 minutes every single day, and I am not a person who is comfortable with their body. He took out the stethoscope and placed it on my chest, listening carefully for the next few minutes.  
“Looks like you’re alright, you can go ahead to breakfast and then you have training,” he said, while putting all his things away.  
“Alright, thank you.” I quickly put my shirt on and then ran out to the dining room. I found my best friend already there and he was waiting for me, I gave him a quick hug.

            “About time you got here, what took so long?” he smiled.  
“Another check up,” I sighed, he nodded. “Have they still got food? I’m starving.”  
“Yeah they’ve got tons; Catherine, Nate and Stephanie are still coming though. They take way too long to get dressed.”  
“I bet Nate is busy with his hair,” I laughed and Bane joined in.

Bane and I were really close like brother and sister, I was there for him when he felt miserable, and that’s when we got close for most of our lives. Catherine, Stephanie and Nate are like the other members of our family, Catherine and Nate are the gingers and Stephanie is the blonde patriot of us five. Bane was the strong, overprotective one, well mainly over me. And I was the brunette that glowed in the dark; they like pretending that I could be a very good nightlight.

But we are the best of friends, we train together, eat together and we all have to be checked by the doctors; obviously we sleep in different rooms, that would be a bit weird otherwise. I loved being around them, we always have a good laugh when we’re allowed our free time, which is rare. But I needed to get out. I thought I was going to go mad if I stayed any longer.

            I was trying to think about what I would be able to do and what I would have to get passed if I wanted to escape, then I was brought back to reality as Bane was clicking his fingers in front of my face.  
“Earth to Sophie come in,”  
“Sorry,”  
“Something bothering you?” He furrowed his brows at me.  
“Oh nothing I was just thinking about stuff. Oh look the others are here! Let’s eat then shall we?” I sat down at the table and Bane took a seat next to me. Catherine and Stephanie sat next to each other, while Nate took his usual seat at the head of the table. Bane was still looking suspicious of me and I rolled my eyes at him.

We sat for a bit before we were brought our food, everyone was having small conversation with each other while I just ate; if I didn’t think this through, they could probably keep me here on lock down if they caught me. They all stared at me when I was done eating.

“What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?” I asked.  
“I just asked if you wanted to spar, only took you ten minutes to come back to reality,” said Nate with a smirk on his face.  
“Oh… yeah sure,” I got out my chair and neatly pushed it back under the table. Catherine, Stephanie and Bane all walked together to the practice room, Nate and I walked closely behind them.  
“Is something up with you?” Nate glanced at me for a second, “You seem to be thinking a lot… okay well more than your usual standard.”

            “Nothing, nothing. Why does everyone keep asking me that?” I let out an irritated sigh.  
“Okay if you say so. But I can tell you’re lying, kind of my gift you know. Now are you ready to have your butt kicked?” He grinned. The others went to their usual training stations. We made our way to the middle of the sparring mat, we bowed to each other and took our fighting stances.  
“Depends, you like losing?” I smirked. The man who trained us walked in and he sat down on a chair near the mat, clipboard and whistle at hand. He blew the whistle for us to begin.

Nate tried to knock me off of my feet with a sweeping kick on the floor, but I jumped and kicked him in his stomach, bad idea. He crouched over on the floor, clutching his stomach and groaning, then just as I thought; he vomited. All the breakfast we just ate was now on the floor in a horrible mess.  
“Ooh.” I winced, “Sorry Nate!” I stepped carefully around the mess and squatted down next to him, then patted him sympathetically on the back. “You okay?”  
“Yeah I’ll be fine,” he grumbled, “I think I should just get checked in case you damaged something. I never knew you could kick that hard, nice job though,” he managed a small smile. The trainer had come over and helped Nate up.  
“I’ll send someone to clean this up, you can continue training with the others just not here,” he told me.  
“Don’t have to tell me twice,” I pulled a slight face.  
“Let’s get you some help Nate, come on.” He held Nate up from under the arm and they shuffled away.

I walked over to Bane and the other two, Bane and Stephanie were lifting weights and Catherine was busy with target practice, not that she needed it. Bane noticed me come in and put the weights down, he jogged over to me.  
“Hey I thought you were sparring with Nate?” He asked.  
“Well… I was, but I might have kicked the breakfast out of him, so he’s going to the hospital wing for attention.” I rubbed my arm sheepishly and smiled. He shook his head smiling.  
“Let me guess, he told you he was going to kick your butt again didn’t he?” He chuckled as I nodded. “When will he learn?”  
“Probably when I break one of his bones,” I laughed. “Why were you lifting weights? Aren’t your arms big enough already?”  
“It gives me something to do,” he shrugged, “I don’t like the treadmill.” He glared at it like it was evil.  
“What did it do to you? Make you run more than you want?” I joked.  
“It tripped me! It’s not fun,” he whined.

“Okay fair point that’s pretty mean,” I looked around the room, I never noticed most of the stuff in it, I usually just spar and use the treadmill. There were bows and arrows, yoga balls and mats, and obviously the weights and treadmill. “Do you think I could lift?” I asked and he raised a brow at me.  
“You want to lift weights? Since when?”  
“I just want to try it out, I could use some more strength in my arms,” I said.  
“Alright… but you might want to start with something smaller, so that you can slowly build them up. Going for the big weight can strain you.” He told me. “Let’s get you started, come sit.” He patted the flat bench and I sat down. “This is five kilos; think you can manage?”  
“Course I can manage. Pass them over,” I held my hands out and he put them in them. I slowly lifted them up and down.  
“Impressive,” Bane nodded, “my first weights were the doctors.” He chuckled. Then I dropped the weights and it fell on the floor, my arms felt like jelly.

“Okay I seriously can’t lift weights…” I shook my arms to get the feeling back, “Don’t you have anything lighter?”  
“That was the lightest we have. And you tried like you wanted to so don’t feel bad about it,” he smiled kindly.  
“That’s true. I think I’m going to hit the treadmill,” I added before getting up.  
“Catch you later; I’m going to lift my weights,” he told me, we both carried on with our plans.

While I was on the treadmill I went deep into thought, nobody disturbs me when I’m training so I had all the time in the world, I kept myself at a good jogging pace so that my thoughts would be clear.

 

 ** _If I ran out during my check up, there’s the main passageway that would take me to the centre of the building._** When I tried on my suit for the first and only time it had showed me a detailed map of the building, I made sure to study it because I was sure they knew I could have seen it. _**Once I was in the centre I would have to make my way passed all of the security guards that stood around, all trained and armed with weapons, as soon as I do then I run down the passageway directly in front of it and that would ensure my escape to the real world. Once I’m out there, there will be endless possibilities of what I could come into contact with, but it is all really exciting. I can’t wait to see it all, I’ve heard the doctors talk about friends and family that they had to visit for holidays and things, and I’m curious about what holidays were and what kind of people were out there.**_

 

“SOPHIE CHASE!” someone yelled. I almost fell over getting scared like that. I stumbled off, sweaty and tired; one of the scientists was standing with his arms crossed very angry. I was definitely in trouble; my full name was spoken. “Training is over, you must eat and have a check up.”  
“Sorry.” I mumbled and ran off to the diner to eat lunch. All of the others were already eating when I sat down. For the first time in my life I ate really fast and wanted to get my check up as soon as possible.

Bane was frowning at me as I finished the last of what was on my plate, I got up and then went to my room as quickly as possible. By this time tonight I will be in the real world, not this fake place where I grew up. I had my check up from the doctor and passed without having to have any operation tonight, thank goodness for that or my plan wouldn’t go so well tomorrow.

*** * ***

I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. The nightmare of almost dying was still fresh in my mind; I surveyed the empty room around me to find that I was still in my bedroom. It had all felt too real. It was time to get up and get out of here while I had the chance, if I didn’t make it today then there would be no other time I could pull this crazy idea off.

I changed into my usual training outfit and then the managed to find the bag that I had hidden under my bed a few months ago; I stuffed my clothes into my backpack, zipped it up and then hid it from view once again. Just as I made the bed look neat the examiner came in to look me over. I sat down on the bed and waited for her to finish. This was it.

“Looks like everything is in good shape,” she said, as she turned the other way I came up behind her and gave her the Vulcan nerve pinch, which rendered the victim unconscious. She yelped quietly and fell to the ground. I grabbed my backpack, slung it over my shoulder and then stole her access card in case I needed it, then ran out the room.

            I saw nobody in the passageway and bolted down the corridor, and then I made it into the centre full of security guards just like I had seen before. This is where all my training would come very useful. An alarm sounded off and a man’s voice came onto the intercom, and everyone stopped to listen in,  
“We have an escapee on our hands! Make sure she doesn’t leave this building and bring her back in alive, no injuries must be done!” Then it ended.

They all turned to face me and came at once, trying to pin me to the ground. I easily kicked one in the stomach out the way, and then Judo flipped another two onto some of the others. I ran for my life to the entrance door of the final passage, which was right in front of me and I sprinted to the front door. A bright light was shining from outside through the window, it blinded me for a few seconds but I soon got used to it.

The alarm was still blaring and as I turned my head to see if anybody was there, and security had come running towards me. I pulled the access card from my pocket and used it to open the front door, it opened and I thankfully ran outside. Everything was so bright and full of colour, but now was definitely not the time to go sight-seeing, they had followed me out.

            I decided that I would choose flight over fight because I needed to get as far as possible from the building, I ran onto the black floor and some kind of object on wheels was heading straight for me it didn’t seem to be stopping and a loud noise came out of it a few times. I recognised it now, it was a car, and we had seen some of those during our simulation training sessions. I dodged it just before it hit me. I noticed the guards were running towards me again and I sprinted the opposite direction. I saw a huge building just a few blocks away from me and had the intention of reaching it, I wasn’t sure why but I was sure I would be safe there.

I was a few feet from the building when a sudden roaring came from behind me. _Oh no_. I stopped dead in my tracks to see a huge green giant, it was Bane. He must have followed me out here, now he was standing before me as his inner self, the hulk. He lifted a delivery truck in his large hands without effort, he threw it up in the air and I spotted a helicopter was flying above us. It was hit and crashed on the ground, as soon as it did it burst into flames and a few more came to replace it.

            There was military with guns making their way around Bane, and I had to get there before them, I shook my head and forced myself back to reality. I moved one foot at a time and brought myself to a fast jog towards him, a military man spotted me and turned pointing his gun at me.  
“Halt! I said halt!” I stopped and frowned angrily at him.  
“I’m trying to help!” I stepped forward and the next thing I knew I was clutching my chest, when I took my hand away it was covered in blood and my vision was beginning to blur. I fell onto my knees, the last thing I could see was Bane’s face in pure anger, and he howled and charged forward. Everything went black as I finally toppled over, face flat on the ground.


	2. Oops we went live

**_“We reported live to the scene of this horrifying event to see that indeed, there was the hulk terrorising the city of New York. Our cameraman tried to get a good view,”_ ** _said the reporter on the TV. A Hulk was shown roaring and throwing cars around like nothing, and then a girl with brown hair was seen running forwards at the Hulk as if she would be able to stop him and there was a blue glow that was faintly seen coming from her chest. **“It looks like there is a young girl that is attempting to reach the hulk, and… oh my god a military man has just shot the innocent girl. And we can see that Hulk isn’t too happy about that, she has fallen to the ground and seems to be badly wounded, the ambulance has just pulled up and the rain has begun to pour heavily to make the scene miserable. It all seems a mystery as to where the Hulk came from and why the famous Iron Man whom we all know as Tony Stark was not there to save the day. All of this has happened just mere feet away from the Stark tower where he lives, so has the Iron Man alter ego finally been given up and put aside? Is there another hero coming to protect us, or is New York soon going to suffer endless attacks? This has been Kathy Robertson reporting live from downtown New York City on Big Apple News.”**_

“Anything to say about this Mr Stark?” said Nick Fury after the broadcast ended and the screen was black once again. He looked sternly at me.  
“Well it is a nice screen but I prefer mine at home.”  
“Mr Stark I am talking about a serious matter here, so please try to be serious.”  
“Take a joke once in a while then Fury.” I smiled, “but something is definitely wrong with this, and there is no way that could have been some Hollywood stunt. I’m assuming that our friend Dr Banner is not the one we’re seeing here?”

            “Afraid not, Agent Romanoff is busy trying to get him to join us right now, they’re in India.” He said.  
“What hospital has that girl been taken to?”  
“King Salinas West Medical Centre.” said Agent Coulson, “Sorry I overheard your conversation and our agents were investigating the matter as soon as it happened.” He added to the point.  
“Let’s get going then; I’d like to meet them.” I said clapping my hands together.  
“As would I Mr Stark, we need to clear you before they put an end to the Avengers Initiative completely.”

We got into a small S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter and flew down from the Helicarrier over the busy city below, Agent Coulson, Nick Fury and I sitting patiently inside. We landed outside the hospital and climbed out, then we headed inside to find where they were keeping the girl and boy.

  
*** * ***

I woke up in a different white room, there was a strange machine next to me making a beeping noise, as my eyesight began to focus I recognised it, a heart monitor. The last thing I could recall was standing in front of an army man while Bane was hulking out, _Bane. Where was he?_ I sat up and yelped, lying back down, the pain from the bullet that had been in my chest was awful.

            My arc reactor was barely glowing; I was close to dead at this point yet somehow I managed to stay alive. I turned my head on the pillow and saw Bane sleeping peacefully on the bed next to mine. _I am going to have a word with him when he wakes up_. Then the worst thing that could happen starts to unfold. The scientists that created us and raised us, walked right into our room.

“Hold her down, she’s dying and we need her alive.” One said.  
“No! Leave me alone! Don’t touch me!” I screamed, hoping Bane would wake up, but he was fast asleep.  
“You keep quiet, you’ve caused enough trouble.” He said. He opened a metal briefcase on a table nearby and pulled out a few tools from inside. The others held me down and he used the tool to grip onto my arc reactor and yanked it out from my chest. I screeched in agony, the thing that was keeping me alive was being lifted out and was now placed on the table. I could feel myself becoming pale; my breath was getting quicker and shorter; the life was slowly draining out of me. Then something moved on the other side of the room and someone else walked inside, I could just see that it was a man with black hair and an interesting looking beard on his face.

            “Step away from her, the only thing you’ve been doing is killing her.” He came right next to me, “Fury I think you should arrest these men and anyone else involved in this. Get them out of here, now.”  
“You’re lucky I was meaning to arrest them myself Stark, remember you’re under my orders.” Said a dark toned man with a black eye patch on his left eye. He spoke into an ear piece for a few seconds and then a few people in uniform came in and removed the scientists from the room. Stark or whatever he was called took out a mobile phone and pressed a few buttons, then held the phone to his ear.  
“Pepper I have an emergency down here at, King Salinas West Medical Centre,” he managed to remember, “bring my old arc reactor and be here in 2 minutes, top priority, a girl’s life is at risk.” He ended the call without even waiting for a response.

I was struggling to breathe still when I came back to focusing on myself, the man moved over me and I could see Bane struggling in his bed, he was strapped down as a precaution. The man seemed interested in the hole where my arc reactor is held and he shook his head, mumbling to himself. He glanced at his watch while pacing up and down next to my bed. He noticed Bane after he screamed at him to leave me alone, he walked over to him and spoke to him.  
“Where did you come from?” he asked Bane.  
“I- I don’t know! Just leave her alone! She did nothing wrong!” He yelled angrily struggling under the straps again.  
“Easy little Hulk, I’m not hurting anyway here. I’m the good guy; I want to help you and your friend. My P.A is bringing me all that I need to save your friend,” he explained. He unwound the straps from Bane and stood back, then made his way back to me, “When she gets here I insist you stay outside and AWAY from here. You are not stable and I need space for this operation.”

            “What do you mean operation?” Bane stood up and walked over to him, he looked down at me and could see the gaping hole where there was usually a glowing blue light, was now an empty metal cylinder where it would have been. His eyes widened in fright and panic, “Oh my god,” he stood over me, “they broke it? Those idiots! Wait till I get my hands on them-”  
“Bane relax,” I barely spoke out, “I’m alright. Just a little wound nothing serious,” I gave him a small smile, he smiled and shook his head.  
“Seriously Sophie? ‘Just a little wound nothing serious’,” he gave a look that I knew too well, _I’m being ridiculous._ “What’s your name?” He looked at Tony.  
“Tony Stark and I can tell you that I am fully capable of helping… Sophie?” He frowned slightly, Bane nodded and Tony pointed to his chest and there was a metallic noise that came from it. “Hear that? That’s my arc reactor buddy, my assistant should be-”  
A lady with bright ginger hair wearing a grey suit and black heels came hurriedly inside. “Tony I got what you wanted, there was a lot of traffic I would have been here earlier…” she stopped in her tracks, “Is she alright? Here just take it,” she handed Tony a small box and stood behind him after. I jerked slightly and my heart felt very cold, almost ice cold.  
“You get out,” Tony said firmly and Bane nodded.  
“You’ll be okay, promise me you’ll fight Sophie,” he gently touched my hand and hastily walked out the room as he was told to.

His hand had felt extremely warm against mine, now Tony was getting himself ready to give me what I needed. “Pepper I need your help, hand me the arc reactor,” she placed a large looking object in his hand and he carefully checked it, then bent over to place it in. “This is going to hurt you more than it’s going to hurt me kiddo,” he grabbed a nearby mask and placed it over my mouth and nose, breathing was almost natural again as the gas filled my lungs. The last things I saw was Bane standing outside looking horrified and then moving my gaze back up, a pair of brown eyes very focused on doing a task and then everything became dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will most likely be months or years before the next chapter... yes you may spam me to ask for updates... no that doesn't mean they'll come sooner.


	3. Hello Helicarrier

There were mummers all around me when I slowly began to open my eyes, a white ceiling came into focus and I panicked immediately almost falling out of my bed. A person stopped me before I fell off.

“Hey it’s alright,” a pair of familiar green eyes were looking into mine. “How are you feeling?”  
“Alive.” I said, “You followed me. Bane why?” I tried to sit up but there was a pang in my chest and I lay back down again, holding the place where it stung and still watching Bane for his answer.  
“I was worried that you were going to get hurt, don’t be mad at me I’m trying to look out for you,” he said defensively and sat down.  
“You don’t need to look out for me I’m not a baby Bane,” I sighed at him in irritation, noticing some man in a suit standing politely aside with his hands crossed. “Who are you?”  
“My name is Agent Phil Coulson and I’m from the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division.”  
“Isn’t that a bit long?” Bane and I asked in unison.  
“We usually call it S.H.I.E.L.D now.” He smiled, “I have a few questions that I would like to ask the two of you and if you could answer that would be great.”

            “Sure I guess I could answer a few questions,” I said but Bane looked at Phil then spoke up.  
“Do you know Tony Stark? I only trust him because he saved her life,” he said pointedly looking at me, “How do we know we can trust you?”  
“Well, we’ve located the area where you came from and the Transmutation Laboratory has now been shut down. We have a soft spot with the government, so now all people involved or who had previously worked there are under questioning or in prison for…” he paused opening a folder filled with papers, “experimenting on children, yes I said children you were young when you were experimented on, developing dangerous weapons and attempted murder on Sophie Chase.” He closed the folder and smiled back at me, “So do you think you could put a little trust in me?”  
“What do you need to know?” I asked without giving it a second thought and sat up on the bed, trying to get comfortable so that my chest would not pain again.  
“Well for starters, how did this all start? How did you all come to be like this?” he asked, taking a seat on a nearby chair, Bane did the same sitting closer to me.

I pursed my lip and tried to think hard, I glanced at Bane who seemed to also be thinking, and then I started to remember everything.  When we were younger we were always with people in white lab coats, when we got sick then we received injections of all different kinds. I recalled feeling very sore in my chest a lot and then being taken into a room and knocked out, when I had woken up there was a blue glowing object inside of my chest, the doctors told me to never fiddle or touch it otherwise I would die.

            “Well I’d have to begin with when I was younger and had just started to talk, all I can remember I will tell you,” I said, I began telling him the entire story from beginning to end about how I become what I am today, he was watching me carefully and listening intently as if every word I said was keeping him on edge. Bane was also listening but seemed to be focusing on what he would have to say next to Phil, as his version of events would obviously be different from my own since he was distinctly unalike me.  
“Thank you Miss Chase. And what about you Mister Bradley? What did they do to you?” Phil asked giving him a friendly smile.  
“Well all that I can really remember is when I was about 5 years old that a few guys in lab coats one day took me into a room and strapped me down on a flat table very tightly, then they left me and I had some kind of huge machine that looked like a gun of some sort. Afterwards they wouldn't let me see Sophie and the others and they would keep prodding me and trying to annoy me, when I was angry I wouldn't know what happened after, all my surroundings would literally look red and the next time I was aware of everything my clothing was ripped and lying on the floor. And the doctors looked like they had been attacked.”  
“I better go and put this in the report, thank you for your co-operation Miss Chase and Mister Bradley.” Said Phil getting up from his chair.  
“Think nothing of it,” I waved my hand downwards then gave him another smile, he was a really polite man. “When do we get to see our friends?”

“Soon enough,” said a new voice, very commanding and gruff, we turned to see that it was a dark man again, he stood with his arms crossed and he was wearing full black to match his eye-patch. “I'm Nick Fury, I'm the leading agent for S.H.I.E.L.D, I know who you two are already. And you're friends have already been questioned so they can come in, I suppose.” I looked around to see where Phil was to confirm all this but he had already disappeared. 

Then Catherine, Nate and Stephanie all walked in the room and came over to me, Bane and Nate gave each other a small hug and a quick pat on the back. Stephanie and Catherine had come to me and each gave me a hug.

“Sophie are you alright? We had no idea what happened, we heard them say that no matter what they had to bring you back in. Then we got taken away by some guys in uniform to a huge helicopter and Fury spoke to us, and now we're here.” Said Catherine slightly out of breath.  
“What happened to your chest? Were you shot?” Asked Stephanie scrutinising the bandages on me.  
“Long story,” I said, then Fury continued,

“I'd love for you to get comfortable and all but I think we have to go now. The world knows too much about this ordeal that happened yesterday and we'll need to keep you away from the public eye for a long time. And you'd probably like to know Chase and Bradley, if you can trust us, but I'm sure Agent Coulson has already provided you with a few good reasons.”  
“You want us to leave now then?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“Precisely. We have rooms in place for you already, the three of you can share a room,” he looked at Stephanie, Catherine and me. “And the others can also share, we're a little low on space since we don't usually have many people staying on the Helicarrier.”  
“I guess we’ll have to get going then. Am I even allowed to leave in my state?” I asked remembering how my chest has been paining.  
“You get used to it kid,” we turned to see that Tony Stark had returned. “Here,” he threw a small bottle to me and I caught it, the label read ‘pain killers’, “That should help, Nick I’ll catch you later, I need to clear my name from the press.”  
“Alright Stark.”

 

*** * ***

 

We made our way out of the hospital, Catherine, Stephanie and Nate ahead of us while I walked a bit slower with Bane keeping a close eye on me. Nick Fury was leading the way and he often turned to make sure we were following him. Not that I could actually run away, or the others would go somewhere, but I suppose he has to do his job. We were making our way to the top of the building using the staircase. I stopped briefly and winced at the irregular beat my heart made, this made Bane stop and look at me with concern.

“I’m fine,” I lied.  
“Really? Do you think I believe that?”  
“I was hoping you would. It’s just a slight pain, it’ll pass.” But my pace was slowing a bit.  
“At least let me help you,” he said with an outstretched arm, “Come on.”  
“Fine.” I sighed and moved a little closer to him. He put his left arm under both of my arms and did most of the heavy lifting.  
“Chase, Bradley, is everything alright back there?” said Fury stopping and staring at us.  
“Yeah she’s just a little tired. Nothing I can’t help with.”  
“We’re almost there, just two more flights.” Fury said and I nodded.

 

*** * ***

 

Soon we were on the helicopter, the others were talking excitedly to each other, I was next to Bane and the others were grouped together with Nate in the middle. My head was rested on Bane’s shoulder and I was drifting into sleep. The helicopter propeller noise was like a lullaby. Bane’s arm was around my shoulder, his warmth radiated and spread all over me, helping me drift further into sleep. He smelled husky, it was familiar and comforting. I zoned into sleep.

 

*** * ***

 

            “Soph? You got to wake up, you won’t be happy if I carry you in.” said Bane.  
“Wha-? Ugh, fine.” I rubbed my eyes and sat up, my body was stiff. The others were already gone, Bane unclipped my belt and I groggily got up, he helped me get out and we walked out the helicopter.

The cold air of the night swept over the landing area and sent chills down my spine. Bane tightened his arm to keep me warm. People in gear and with a gun at hand were standing at the entrance doors, they opened them as soon as Fury got near enough.  
“They’re with me.” He said. They nodded and watched as we went in, Bane and I the last to go inside, they followed us and closed the doors.  
“I’m still not sure about all of this.” Bane murmured into my ear. “I mean, what’s with all the guards?” he said looking ahead, there were at least a dozen men and women lined up along the side of corridor.  
“We’ll be fine.” I said in an ill-tempered way, I was feeling sore and tired, not a good combination.  
“Okay cranky. Guess I should have carried you after all.”  
“Funny.” I glared at him.

“Chase, Bradley if you don’t mind to join the rest of us over here please. We only have a few hours before we reach S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and it’s been a long day for you all.” Said Fury. Bane and I walked to the group, Agent Coulson came from nowhere and smiled at us. “Coulson if you’d like to give them a brief idea of what is happening. I need to talk with Hill.”  
“As you heard Director Fury, I’m Coulson, an agent of this organisation. Miss Chase, Mister Bradley hello again.” He nodded politely, we nodded back. “Ladies you’ll be located on the right and gentlemen on the left. There are three beds in each room and a fully equipped bathroom is inside each one. If you need any help push the blue button that’s on the door frame.” He paused to look at his watch, “In a few hours we’ll be at Headquarters so you might want to get as much rest as possible while you can. Goodnight to you all.”

            We all said our goodnights, Bane and I the last of the group to do so, we gave each other a hug. His grip was tighter than usual, his arms in their usual lower part of my backside, his head was nuzzled so that his chin touched the nape of my neck.  
“Get some rest.” Said Bane.  
“I’ll try, no promises.” We parted from the hug, I tapped the arc reactor on my chest. “Thanks to this thing.” He smiled, kissed the top of my head, as was the custom we had for a few years now. We went to bed; it took me a while but I managed to fall asleep again.


	4. Again

I sat up breathing hard, cold sweat dripping down my forehead, I felt unnaturally cold. This wasn’t the first time. I needed help. Catherine and Stephanie were still fast asleep. I wasn’t going to disturb them. I slipped out of bed and pressed the blue button that was on the door frame like Agent Coulson had told us, then I pushed the button next to it to open the door. I staggered out, and used the wall for support, everything was getting colder and blurrier. I heard voices coming closer, two men, approaching slowly then thumping closer. I couldn’t make out who it was by appearance but it sounded like Agent Coulson and Tony Stark.

“Sophie what’s wrong, did someone do this?” Phil asked with worry, he was inches from my face but looked like a blur. My head leaned to the left, Tony touched my arm, and immediately moved it away.  
“Coulson she is ice cold, I need to take her back to my place immediately, I’ll take my helicopter. I’ll be there in no time,” this was more an order than asking for permission.  
“Alright, I’ll inform Director Fury,” he said, “I’ll help you take her.” They each grabbed an arm and practically ran to Tony’s private helicopter. When they reached it Phil buckled me into the passenger side and Tony climbed into the pilot seat.  
“You still with us Sophie?” Tony asked with concern.  
“Aha. Barely.”  
“Jarvis, get me back home now, as fast as you possibly can,” he ordered after turning the machine on, Phil closed the door and we took off in no time. “Stay with me kiddo, I know it’s hard to stay awake but you have to try,” he was beginning to sound panicked.

He sounds like Bane. Oh crap Bane, he’s going to be so angry that I left. Well I’m probably going to be dead long before I see him again. Wow the stars are really pretty. Or are those just spots in my eyes and I’m just dying? Who knows.

           

            “Mister Stark we’re 2 minutes from landing at Stark Tower,” said an electronic voice.  
“Good,” he touched my hand, “Kid?”  
“Mm?”  
“Oh good you’re still here,” he breathed a sigh of relief and removed his hand, “Thought I lost you. Sorry I didn’t have time to give you a good arc reactor the first time, this whole mess is my fault,”  
“No it’s not,” I tried sitting up but it hurt and I cringed, “It’s those animals that put this thing in me when I was a kid, if they hadn’t done this I wouldn’t be here and you wouldn’t be as freaked out as you are right now, I’m the one that’s sorry.” Tony chuckled.  
“You’re a good kid. Don’t worry, I’ve got a full-proof solution to replace that thing, after I spoke to the press I started working on a new one that is proportionate to you. Hopefully it’ll work,” I nodded.  
“Ah!” my ears were ringing, Tony bolted up and checked me out.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Ears. Ringing. Painful.”  
“We’re here,” he jumped out and got hold of my one arm, another smaller arm took my other side and helped me down some stairs. My vision was useless, my hearing was dulling and everything faded into blackness.

 

*** * ***

 

“Miss Chase?” said a soft feminine voice.  
“Pepper, dear, I don’t think she’s going to wake up yet, but I’m still going to need help to get her back in the helicopter,” I opened my eyes.  
“No- I’m fine,” I managed to sit up and smile weakly.  
“Hey Kiddo, how’s the chest feeling?” Tony leaned over on the metal bed.  
“A lot better,” I looked down, a faint purple glowed through a white t-shirt that I was unfamiliar with. “Whose shirt is this?”  
“That would be mine,” Pepper smiled and stood closer. “Tony needed to get yours off to get to the device quicker, we happen to be the same size.”   
“Oh. Thank you, that’s very kind of you.” I smiled, “Um, Tony? Why am I glowing a different colour?”

           

“Oh, that’s an easy one to explain, the smaller size makes it work slightly different so it’s glowing differently,”  
“Huh. Okay.”  
“Not that I don’t mind the chit-chat but we need to get on the helicopter,” he glanced down at his watch, “You up for walking on your own?”  
“I think so,” I glanced at the floor, took a deep breath and then turned, “Here goes.” I stepped onto the floor.

 

*** * ***

 

Soon we were landing on the Helicarrier, I would have been excited except for the fact that I could see the sun slowly beginning to rise on the horizon, soon everyone would be waking up and I would be sleep deprived. I stepped out and stretched my arms above my head.

 

*** * ***

“Where were you?” said Catherine as we walked into the main area.  
“My guess is the new purple glowing thing in her chest,” said Stephanie. Bane turned around from his conversation with Coulson.  
“What happened?” he asked with wide eyes.  
“She’s just upgraded herself.” Tony said. “She’s as good as she’s going to get as far as modifications are concerned.” He smiled, “Right Kiddo?”  
“Yeah, I think so.” I smiled.

Tony’s phone started ringing suddenly. He slipped it out from his pocket and answered it.  
“Hey, Capsicle! You've finally learned how to call me. What's up?"  
_“That’s not funny Tony. And for your information I learned how to call months ago, I’m just not overly fond of it.”_ He paused. _“Is there a reason that there’s a strange version of my suit here at HQ?”  
_ “Don’t worry about it Pops, I’m sure Coulson will explain everything to you once we get there.”

 

 _“Is it something to do with that girl and Hulk guy that was on the news?”  
_ “Yeah it is, you’ll see when we get there Cap. I’m not one for spoiling surprises.” He smiled to himself and hung up.

“Who was that on the phone?” I asked.  
“Just an old friend,” he chuckled, “I think your friend Stephanie will get along great with him actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cute_trash I managed to finish this chapter, sorry it took so long <3
> 
> Slowly starting the next chapter! (Brought to you in probably another year x'D)

**Author's Note:**

> All rooms depicted in the story are white.
> 
> All characters in the fanfiction are owned by Marvel/Disney, any additional characters are owned by me.


End file.
